Nanalie Alessanderson
First, before writing out a character profile put A basic overview of the character including how they got on the ship.A Picture must also be included (Type *hiresnobg into IMVU chat box and look at desktop for a print screen or use a preferred alternative method) I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, Delete the category.) Profile Talents and Skills *Her main talent is cooking , she is able to cook cuisines and different food from around the world . * Her secondary talent is boxing , she learned that when she was still a human . Weapons * Nanalie has a customised dagger , the dagger used to be a normal dagger given to her by Planke during a mission . Combat Skills and Abilities *Nanalie is able to read the mind of others , lying is no use to her . * She is able to send feelings down others body by just touching their skin , you might even feel the pain of dying . * She is great at stealth as she is very tiny-sized . Education and Intelligence Background Nanalie studied in a government school in Dubai . She learns English , Mathematics and Science . Nanalie has only studied in the school for 4 years and does not know much . Goals Her goal is to see the outside world as she has always been locked up under the Fallen Angels . Personality The black-haired , Nanalie was very cheerful and kind just before her parents changed into Demons and tortured her , after she has escaped she has changed into a different person . Nanalie changed to mean ,devilish and cheeky , she may seem like a nice girl but she has her tricks under her sleeves . She is able to change to a soft-hearted if you're able to get close to her which is close to impossible . Weaknesses * Drowning . She has never learnt how to swim in her past and has a phobia of going swimming . * Sun . Yes she is afraid of the sun , she covers herself with as much fabric she possibly can unless she is in the ship where she feels more comfortable with man-made lights . * Love . She finds love disgusting , if someone gives her too much of love she might snap and go on a killing spree . Beliefs Nanalie doesn't believe in anything but herself , she might look like she believes you but don't get tricked . She doesn't show her real side everytime . Appearance Small paragraph about what they look like, where their accessories came from ect. Relationships If none known, Delete this section. 'Parents' 'Grand Parents' 'Partner' 'Children' 'Friendships' Background Background of your character, go into as much detail as you desire. Category:Characters